Through His Eyes
by Jehnner
Summary: Initially told through Kurt's eyes; days spent with Blaine and other Glee characters. All written in free verse poetry.
1. A River Walk

**Sometimes**

Blaine looks at me

and his face breaks into this smile

and I can't help but think

that I caused that smile

and I wonder how in the world

I'm worthy of it.

**Or Sometimes**

it's a laugh.

I'll say something witty

and he'll chuckle

and touch my arm—

or cheek or something—

and I think to myself,

_I'd become a freaking clown_

_if it would mean hearing that laugh all day_.

**Right Now We're Walking Along the River**

because Rachel said it would be a good idea

for the four of us to get some bonding time

but she's suddenly scampering away,

taking a laughing Finn with her

and Blaine and I are left alone anyway.

I won't deny that a few feelings come rushing back:

feelings of being left behind

and of being unwanted

from the times of when I thought myself to be in love

with that lanky football player.

But then Blaine takes my hand

and I drag myself to present day,

where everything is a hundred times better.

**At Some Point**

Blaine climbs on top of a wooden bench.

I don't question why anymore;

perhaps it was to illustrate a point

or because he wanted to see something in the distance.

I can't help but delight in his puppy-like ways

but apparently the bench doesn't feel the same

because it creaks angrily from underneath him

before leaning backwards to dump its load

directly into the river.

**My First Reaction**

is to run over,

check that he's okay

that he can get up.

He's standing up by the time I get over there

(thank God the river's only a few feet deep),

spluttering in indignation,

and I can't help but crack a smile

at his wide eyes.

He sees me and narrows his eyes

before accepting my hand to help him out.

He's drenched,

of course,

and it takes all of my willpower

to not stare at his pants,

which are clinging to every inch of his skin.

**He Laughs at Himself for a Bit**

which succeeds in drawing my attention

back up to safer grounds,

back up to his crinkling eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask,

holding his shoulders as he almost slips on wet grass.

"I'm fine, Kurt," he says, smiling, before taking off his soaked shirt.

_Oh, wow. I'd say you are._


	2. A Misunderstanding

**Finchel Comes Back**

and, oh God.

They're singing now.

Finn breaks into a classic:

"Brown Eyed Girl."

I join in a verse or two,

singing to my own lovely partner

who has brown eyes so warm that,

when they're turned on me,

they cause my cheeks to flush.

**The Honeymoon Phase**

There are so many reasons people say we won't last—

we're young, we don't see each other consistently enough,

we're of the same sex— even worse, both _boys_

(though I've been named an honorary girl).

But when Blaine stays up with me for hours,

helping me to study by quizzing me

and then rewarding my correct answers with kisses,

I can't help but think

we'll prove them all wrong.

**Blaine Doesn't Come Over The Next Day**

though he said that he would.

Whatever, it's no big deal.

Except that it is.

He didn't even call.

No text.

No Facebook message.

Not even a goddamned owl with an envelope.

**Bedtime**

I have to get to sleep

but it's difficult to complete my nightly moisturizing routine

when every little sound

pretends it's my phone buzzing.

Pull hair back.

Check phone.

Splash face with water.

Check phone.

Exfoliate.

Check phone.

Moisturize.

Check phone.

**Reassurances**

He's fine.

I'll call him in the morning.

He was probably really busy with studying.

Or maybe he got too caught up with his massive art project.

It's probably all some big misunderstanding.

**A Secret**

Just between you and me

sometimes,

when I lie in bed,

I pull a pillow flush against my back

and pretend

Blaine is here

with me.


	3. Some Nonsense

Sorry it took me so long to get this one up! I'll try to be more consistent from now on.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Comes<strong>

And I enter the school,

immediately spotting Blaine at his locker.

He looks up at that moment

and my jaw almost drops

because there are these heartbreaking

dark circles

under each of his eyes

like he hasn't slept in a week.

His hair is in flouncy curls

around his head

which would probably look adorable

under any other circumstances.

He even looks a little pale,

the soft pink gone from his cheeks.

**Next Thing I Know**

I'm at his side,

caressing his face,

his arms,

and anything else I can get my hands on.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I ask,

eyes wide.

Blaine looks down at the ground,

and gently puts my hands back at my sides.

"Nothing is wrong, Kurt. I have to get to class."

**!**

Well, there's no way I'm taking that for an answer.

"Blaine, you didn't let me know you weren't coming over.

You've never done that before.

And now you show up looking _exhausted_,

and tell me nothing is wrong?"

Blaine patiently gives me a half-smile

that doesn't reach his eyes.

His mouth opens and he spews some nonsense

in a monotonous voice.

I can't listen to the words.

I'm still staring at his eyes.

The eyes that look past me

to gaze at a brick wall;

the once-brilliant and warm brown eyes

that have gone frighteningly flat.

**A Second Attempt at Speech**

"Where were you?"

I try,

suddenly hoping desperately

that I haven't just turned into _that_ boyfriend

who always has to know where his partner is,

who he is with,

and what he's doing.

But I have a legitimate reason to be nosy,

don't I?

**Not Even a Smile**

graces Blaine's face this time.

"I was with my dad, Kurt.

We were spending time together.

I didn't think you had to know where I was

every second of the day.

Now, I really have to get to class."

And with that, he walks off

-walks with purpose, too-

and leaves me feeling like

I'm three

inches

tall.


	4. Tell Me Now

**I'm Lonely**

more than anything else.

More than hurt-

I know there must be a reason.

Blaine can't have so suddenly

changed so much

without a reason.

Blaine is so strong.

Always true to himself.

Blaine is Blaine.

So,

there must be

a reason.

I'm sure of it.

A legitimate reason.

He can't have just

tired of me.

Blaine is Blaine

and Blaine

needs Kurt.

**Hallway Encounter**

Blaine's shoulders

slump.

His feet

drag.

His hair seems

to droop.

My heart seems

to sag.

**Eye Dance**

But suddenly

we meet eyes

and we communicate through those suckers

as we never have before.

Blaine's eyes tell me that something is very,

very

wrong.

With as much strength as I can muster,

I try to tell him

that I will help,

no matter what.

He turns away

to head to class,

the slightest of springs in his step,

the smallest of weights lifted from his shoulders.

I turn away as well,

my show of strength waning,

my overconfidence draining.

**After School**

Blaine and I meet

in the deserted art room.

Blaine's teacher absolutely adores him,

and so trusts him to be there alone.

"Will you tell me now?"

I ask gently,

coaxing up his face

with the softest fingertip.

The brown eyes meet my gaze.

And something behind them breaks.

"It's my dad."

Blaine's eyes dart about nervously,

as if expecting the man to be suddenly present.

"He's been… doing things."

Now this is so vague

that I immediately assume the worst,

and practically begin to hyperventilate.

Now Blaine calms _me_ down.

"Not anything… like _that._

but he's stuffed _Playboy_

and the _Victoria's Secret_ catalogue

into my bookshelf

and keeps making disgusted faces

when I so much as mention you.

He threw out

my old dolls,

stuffed animals,

all pink clothing,

and even my signed picture

of Tom Felton."

Blaine stops,

and hesitates.

All of this is bad enough.

But I can see that there is still more to the story,

so I keep my mouth shut

and mourn Tom's autographed photo

in silence.

"What happened next,"

he continued,

"was probably my fault."

I shake my head vehemently,

and Blaine gives a tiny chuckle.

"It definitely was.

I… erm… I was kind of singing

'_She's In Love'_

around the house…

you know, from _The Little Mermaid_…

and my dad heard.

He… well, I guess he shoved me

into the wall

and told me to shut my mouth.

But I thought of you

and was singing again

a few minutes later.

This time,

he bore down on me

and basically told me

he was not responsible

for what could happen to you

if I ever brought you home.

He _very strongly_ suggested

that I try and see

'the error of my ways'

and stop being with you.

So I gave it a shot.

But, as you saw,

I didn't fare too well.

So I may be entirely selfish

and entirely weak

but that's entirely Blaine

and, let's face it:

Blaine

needs Kurt."


End file.
